1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present invention pertains to the Class entitled, "Conveyors, power driven" (Class 198) and particularly to the subclass entitled, "cleaners" .
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scrapers, brushes and spoked wheels imparting a fixed amount of vibration to the belt are shown in prior art devices. Insofar as is known, these prior art devices do not provide an adjustability or high frequency vibrations which are provided in the present devices. It is anticipated that either air or electric vibrators may be provided and that the cycle of vibrations imparted to the belt is from twelve hundred to nine thousand vibrations per minute.
Among the conveyor belts commonly used to transport materials particularly up and down slopes are belts having toothed or corrugated surfaces. Scrapers and/or brushes often are unsatisfactory in removing items from these belts. Among the many reasons is size and fragile construction or composition. The vibrating apparatus of this invention is particularly useful for removing items from the contoured surfaces of the conveyor belt. The frequency and amplitude of the vibrator is adjusted to accommodate the particular item and belt.